Searching Together
by LemonsYSmutch
Summary: After Ron leaves in DH, what happens if Harry and Hermione suddenly realize they love each other?
1. Prologue: Revelation

**I don't own the characters. Thank you.**

Hermione sits on the floor in the middle of the tent, crying. "Why would he do that? Ron is such a... such a..."

"Git?" Harry offers, coming over and sitting down next to her. "It's all right; don't cry... everything's gonna be fine."

Hermione just buries her face in his chest in response, and Harry puts an arm around her. "Don't worry; I'm here."

Hermione is suddenly aware of his hands straightening her shirt and awkwardly patting her back. "He never contributed anything anyway," she grumbles. "He just sat there and whined about how little food we had, when I tried so hard!"

"I know, 'Mione, I know."

"He... what he said, Harry, I was never disappointed in you. I got a little frustrated sometimes, but I'll always stick with you." She can feel her anger growing about Ron. What was his problem anyway? He was sorta cute, but he behaved abominably... "I guess I do choose you, like he said."

"Do you?" Harry's voice sounds a little funny, and Hermione looks up at him in surprise.

"Well, not like... not like, that, I mean... what about Ginny?"

Harry tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I always thought you were prettier," he admitted in a low voice. "The number of times I yelled at Ron for being mean to you... But then he started taking an interest in you and I thought, since I always seemed to get everything else... I'd step aside. And that was when you went to the ball with Krum, too. I figured I didn't have a chance. And then later, when Ginny was ready and willing... I guess I thought second best was better than nothing... Please don't hate me, Hermione."

"Are you kidding me? Harry... ever since I saw your broken glasses I had a suspicion you were the one for me. Then when you tried to save my life with the troll, and stopped Voldemort again and again... I was so impressed by your decision not to kill Pettigrew-" She places a hand on his shoulder, cutting him off from interrupting. "Yes I know he's out there causing mischief, but he is in your debt. And you looked so hot on that broomstick in the First Task, and, well... it just goes on and on."

Harry just stared at her, then used his sleeve to brush her tears away. "No more crying... I'm yours now."

**To be continued in the first chapter (well, second according to the thing.) There will be adult activities (they are of age now) so if you don't want it, don't read it. **

**I hope that was believable enough. Sorry so short, I'll post the next chapter soon. R&R!**


	2. Kiss and Tease

**WARNING: No sex, but intense making out.**

After sitting in silence for a while, Hermione slowly turns to sit on Harry's lap. Wordlessly, Harry cups her cheek.

"Harry... you're so incredibly sexy," she begins, but she's cut off by Harry's lips against hers.

At first they're tentative, but soon they're firm and strong. Hermione feels Harry's tongue poking at her lips and lets him in. She doesn't give up the battle for tongue dominance lightly, though, and even though Harry emerges victorious, Hermione slowly swirls her tongue around Harry's. She can feel the beginning of an erection starting to press against her leg, and she shivers.

She starts to suck on Harry's tongue, and he slowly slides it in and out of her mouth as if it was his member. Hermione catches his drift and opens her mouth wider and sucks more vigorously.

Harry slides his hands underneath her shirt and starts running his fingernails across her smooth, toned stomach. Hermione moans into Harry's mouth and wraps her hands around his neck, pulling them closer together.

Hermione slowly kisses down to Harry's neck and flicks it with her tongue. He traces his hands up her sides and around to her shoulder blades. Harry, breathing just as quickly as Hermione, murmurs into her ear, "You have no idea how long I've wanted this."

Hermione nods slowly, thinking of years of sleepless nights, fantasizing about the feel of Harry's skin. She inhales deeply, gasping at his scent. She knows about pheromones, but this... this must be something more.

Harry's hands are drifting up her sides now, and Hermione reaches behind her and undoes the clasp on her bra. Harry pulls her shirt off and she lets her bra fall to her lap between them, then tosses it to the side. Harry stares at her perfectly round breasts and then leans to kiss each nipple. She moans something unintelligible and presses his head against her chest, but Harry is going to take his time.

He slowly licks all the way around one breast, his hands playing with her lower stomach. Hermione runs her hands up his back underneath his shirt, wanting to take it off but not wanting to break his connection with her breasts. Harry starts kissing his way towards the center and sucks on her nipples. Hermione exhales sharply. Harry lifts his head up and grins. Hermione, of course, takes advantage of the opportunity to get rid of his shirt.

Hermione looks up and down his chest and runs a hand across his muscles in awe. "Hermione," Harry says, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She stops and hesitates. "Of course I do."

"Hermione, you were just crying about Ron leaving."

"Well... I just was upset because we'd been together so long, and it was an unexpected break from routine."

"Hermione..."

"What?"

"I don't think you're okay with this; I don't want to hurt you now that I finally know how you feel."

Hermione feels him pressing into her thigh and knows he doesn't want to stop either, but she has convinced herself this would never happen, and she's having a little difficulty believing it. Eventually, she says, "Look, we'll see how we feel tomorrow, and maybe we can do something then."


	3. Tenting Around

**Still don't own anything... well, my boyfriend and I got together and had some fun time for the first time in... a while. And Sir Pseudonym asked so nicely... so here I am. thank you for everyone who offered motivation, I'm just gonna plug through this but i may take you up on it to write a good Things Left Hidden chapter. **

The next morning they quickly pack up and Hermione apparates them to another part of the countryside, Harry holding on perhaps a bit more tightly than necessary. Hermione starts placing the protective spells around the boundaries; Harry decides to try to be helpful. He rummages around in her beaded bag to get out the tent. Soon, he's created a disastrous tangle of tent poles, canvas, and Harry. Hermione sighs and wades in to rescue him, but Harry subtly trips her so she lands on top of him.

"Harry!" Hermione, of course, is not fooled, but she's laughing. She leans down and kisses him briefly, then gets off. "C'mon, I've got work to do." She tugs Harry to his feet and starts the wandwork to put up the tent. Harry double-checks the protective spells, stopping occasionally to admire the twitch of Hermione's butt as she moves in her jeans, a bit too tight from the months of washing her few pairs repeatedly.

"So, do you think we should check to see you put the tent up right?" Harry cringes a little at the look Hermione turns on him. "I mean, I think we should... go get some rest before we go looking for Horcruxes, don't you think? I mean... we still need to do that, but, maybe we should eat some breakfast? Oh wait, we already..."

"You _really_ need some more sleep. But come on." Hermione giggles quietly and holds back the tent flap to usher Harry in. "After you."

"No," he says, "after you."

They settle down on Harry's bed, eating the last bit of leftover fish. Harry finishes first and snakes his hand around Hermione's waist, pulling her closer to him. He moves his lips right up to her ear and whispers "Maybe I don't need to rest after all..." Hermione bites her lip to control herself upon feeling Harry's heavier breathing in her ear, and she quickly finishes her fish. Harry brushes his lips across the ear and slowly kisses down to her neck. Shivering, Hermione leans back into him, murmuring "Harry... I really am yours." Harry gently licks the side of her neck and she moans. "Harry... please... oh..."

"You sure you really want this relationship, 'Mione?"

"Duh... oh!" This last part she adds as Harry nips at her neck with his teeth like a lion playing with his lioness. Harry grins and slowly sucks on her neck, resting one hand against Hermione's outer thigh on the bed. Hermione moans and moves his other hand underneath her shirt and up to her breasts.

Harry traces circles with both his hands, grateful to hear Hermione's breathing speed up to match erection pokes at Hermione's back, but he tells it to wait. First he wants to make Hermione happy. Hermione gasps as Harry succesfully makes a hicky on her neck, marking her as his girlfriend.

She turns around and pushes him back on the bed, lying down on him. She kisses his lips roughly and forces her tongue into his mouth. Harry wraps his arms around Hermione and pulls her down closer to him by her butt, then slowly strokes it.

Hermione moans into his mouth and pushes down against him, squirming a little out of horniness in his arms. She vacates his mouth and kisses up to his ear, slowly licking her tongue around the c-shaped part. Harry squeezes her butt in response. Hermione thoroughly enjoys it, because she has spent many nights lying awake wishing Harry would grope her with his large, smooth hands...

Suddenly, Hermione stops and sits up, unconsciously placing her crotch right on top of Harry's throbbing one. "Harry... we're supposed to be working! We shouldn't be making out right now." Harry moans something incoherent. "Harry... look, we gotta at least look in the town around here. We'll come back tonight and I promise we can finish this, alright dear?"

"Alright..."


End file.
